


Immaturity

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Rival Schools AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boarding School, F/M, Fluff, Het, High School, Human, Jealousy, Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed sometimes lets his jealousy get the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immaturity

Bloodshed would not admit out loud that he was jealous. Maybe it was his pride or maybe it was because he didn't want to seem like some controlling bastard. Maybe it was a bit of both, he didn't really know and he didn't really care. He just wouldn't admit to anyone that he could get jealous easily.

Well, except to himself.

Since it was the weekend and they had both had time, Bloodshed had asked Thornstriker to help him study for a chemistry test he had coming up. It was also just an excuse to be close to her, but he didn't say that. Thornstriker had been the one to suggest that they study outside since it was a nice day, so they were currently sitting on some table benches near the basketball courts. He would have rather just stayed in the dorms since he could kiss her without getting any onlookers, but this was fine too.

Until some of his classmates had walked by and seen them study together.

It was stupid. They all needed to take and pass this test and Thornstriker was one of the smartest people within the two schools; in the girl's school, she was considered to be the smartest student. And she was also very good at tutoring and making things easier to understand, even for idiots like Novabomb who was the absolute worst at studying for a test. Having her as a tutor was almost a guarantee on passing a test.

So currently, he and four of his male classmates were all gathered around the table as Thornstriker was helping them out with their notes. It was pissing him off to no end and for no good reason.

Damn it, this was supposed to be just his session with his girlfriend. Just to spend time with her. But no. Instead, this had turned into a group study for this test that he in all honesty could give a flying fuck about.

But what he hated the most was how friendly they were acting towards Thornstriker.

Thornstriker was not the most sought after person in the girls' school (that dubious honor belonged to his friend Nebula), but she was still cute. She had said that she had been asked out two or three times before ever agreeing to date him, but he was still her first boyfriend. And while he shamefully prided himself in that, it still pissed him off to see other guys acting way too friendly with her, much like his classmates were now. 

Except for that one kid, Rim Road. It didn't take a genius to figure out the kid had a crush on his girlfriend. He always blushed whenever Thornstriker looked over his work and praised him for doing something correctly. It annoyed the fuck out of him, but Bloodshed knew the kid wasn't even a threat, which made him more frustrated. Rim Road was just a short, heavy-set kid who had way too thick of glasses and asthma and no spine to ever go up against anyone. Why the fuck would he be jealous over someone like that?! 

Bloodshed rubbed his eyes and groaned. Fuck, today just wasn't his day...

"Bloodshed?"

He glanced up to see Thornstriker was standing next to him, looking concerned.

"Are you having trouble with the problem?"

His eyes fell to his paper. Right; he had gotten so annoyed that he had stopped working. "I'm fine." 

"Are you sure?"

He paused for a moment, looking to his classmates. They were still thinking about what to do with the problems she had given them in their notebooks... Except Rim Road, he was occasionally glancing at them every now and then. Well, mainly Thornstriker, but still. It just pissed him off further and he decided to throw away his maturity for a few moments. He was allowed to act like an immature shit every once in a while, right?

Bloodshed titled his head a bit, gesturing Thornstriker to bend down. She did so, thinking maybe he needed help. She wasn't expecting him to gently seize the back of her head and bring her down into a kiss.

Only Rim Road was paying attention to see it. His entire face turned bright red before he forced himself to look down at his paper, which made Bloodshed's pride swell a bit. Thornstriker was his girlfriend; people needed to fuck off.

He quickly ended it, allowing Thornstriker to pull back with a blush on her face.

"Now I'm better."

It made her cheeks even redder before she rushed over to help another classmate, who had groaned and face-planted onto his paper. Bloodshed just turned to look back at Rim Road, who was still blushing furiously. And it made Bloodshed no longer feel so irritated anymore.


End file.
